My true love
by bylander
Summary: What will happen when Elena staked Stephan. She did it for her and Damon to be together. my first fanfic. its mostly Delena Damon/Elena with a bit of Bomy Bonnie/Jeremy PLZ READ! T just to be safe. No reviews no new chapter!
1. The Beginning

Stephan and Elena were making out in Stephan's room.

"Stephan stop..."

Stephan looked into Elena's eyes full of questions. _Why would she reject me? Is she just not yet ready?_

_"_'I can't... I'm sorry. It's not that.. No it's I'm just sorry Stephan. I don't love you anymore. I mean I never have. Well I have at first but not any more. It just hit me yesterday when I slipped in the shower and I thought I was gonna die. It's not you who I want to spend my life with." Elena looked up.

_OMG what am I suppose to say? The truth? The truth that I love his brother more than anything in the world? _

Elena made up her mind of telling Stephan the truth. Hopefully he would understand and they could stay friends. Elena took a deep breath. Stephan looked quite tempted to know who had over taken his girl's heart. "It's Damon." There was an awkward pause. Then Stephan started to laugh. "ha ha ha ha ha Nice one Elena! i never knew you had this humor inside of you." Elena wasn't laughing or even smiling. She just had the apologizing eyes. "No. No. Cummon Elena. You _**HAVE**_ to be kidding. As in Damon Salvatore my brother? That total _ass"_

"Okay. First of all, yes I am in love with your brother, and second he is not an ass." That made Stephan crazy. He ripped Elena's vervain necklace off trying to compel her, but then Elena grabbed a wood broom that was lying on the edge of the room she quickly grabbed it and stabbed it right through his chest. Stephan just turned pale and collapsed on the ground.

With that Damon appeared in the room. "What was that all about? All that fighting? Oh you kno.." Damon saw his brother there lifeless. "**What** did you do?" Elena looked half guilty and half impressed on what she had just done. "I confessed to Stephan that I love _you_ more than him. He got mad and then he ripped my vervain necklace off and tried to compel me. But then I got the broom and staked his heart. I hope you aren't made. I mean it was kind of for us too you know?" Elena pecked Damon on the lips. "Now we don't have to worry about Stephan finding about _us." _

*Flashback*

Elena was with Stephan in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House when Damon appeared. It was just like an angel had come and greeted her. "Well _hello_ love birds. Isn't it a pleasure meeting you two. Ah... and who might this beautiful young lady might be?"

"I'm Elena." "Well nice to meet you _Elena_. You remind me of someone I knew a **LONG** time ago. Doesn't she Stephan?" Stephan's eyes were now wide. "I'm not quite sure who you're talking about Damon. Now if you would excuse us. I think it's time to bring Elena home" She wanted to protest to stay, she wanted to know Stephan's mysterious brother Damon, but Stephan's grip was firm.

*End of flashback*

With that Elena and Damon had gone to his room. They kissed very passionately. And then the night faded.

"I'm home~" Elena shouted when she entered the door.

"Where were you last night? I was so worried!" Aunt Jenna cried.

"Just hanging with friends." And to avoid any further questions Elena when to her room and locked the door.

"Well hello again _my_ Elena." Elena gasped from the shock. But then her cell vibrated notifying her she got a test. "crap! i missed 18 missed calls from Bonnie. She's gonna _kill_ me"

_Where have u been last night? I felt sth rly bad happened, i got REALLY worried u kno? well when u get this call me. I have sth super super great to tell u. okay myb nt so much for you..._

_Bonnie_

I called Bonnie on speed dial. "Hey what's up? what's the great news you wanted to tell me?" Elena laid down on her bed and then so did Damon.

"Didn't you notice that Jermy wasn't there when you got back from _Stephan's_?" _Stephan_. She had to tell Bonnie about Stephan. She couldn't keep _any_ secrets from Bonnie. "No. I thought he was still asleep. OMG you 2 slept together! No offense but _**EW.**_ that is just really really gross. oh my gosh imagining your brother and your best friend _sleeping_ together."

"So how was it with Stephan? Did you finally go _that_ far? Or is it just me?"

"Bonnie I have to tell you something..." Damon looked at her eyes wide open. "Are you sure?" he muttered. Elena shrugged. "I want to tell it to you in person. not over the phone. How about we meet at the grill at 4:00 ish?" "Yea sure. Till then!"

"Are you crazy? Telling a witch that her human best friend just killed a vampire?"

"What? She IS going to find out sooner or later when he doesn't come to school or when she sees _us_ hanging out and not me and Stephan. You see we _have_ to tell her."

"You mean _you_ not _we"_

_"_Oh _please_ you_ have_ to come with me."

"That is _your_ problem, not _mine"_

"I'll do _anything_ so please_ please_ come."

"_Anything?" _Damon asked with a smirk.

"Fine. _Anything_. As long as you come with me."

**At 4:10 at the grill**

"Bonnie!" Elena waved her hand to catch her attention.

"What is _Damon _doing here" She made Damon sound as it was some gross word.

"He's here to give me moral support to tell you something."  
"No way. Damon isn't _that_ nice. Wait a minute. YOUR PREGNANT! Wait then why is _Damon_ here."

"First because I am NOT pregnant and second because I might of have done something bad to Stephan."

"Like staking his heart with a broom" Damon added.

Elena gave him a wicked look, but Damon just smiled. On the other hand, Bonnie was there, eyes and mouth wide open as if she just heard that the world is going to end tomorrow. "No. But that cant be. Elena you love Stephan." Bonnie thought then looked at Elena with shocking eyes. "You did it for _him?_"

"No I did it for my self. Stephan and I were making out yesterday and when he started to undress me I asked him to stop and told him that when I slipped in the shower and felt like I was going to die that it wasn't him that I wanted to be with. It was Damon."

"Aww that's so _not_ romantic"

The next moment she Elena saw Elijah walk through the door, tugging on Damon's shirt.

"What?" Damon asked before Bonnie could have asked the same question. Elena tightened her face and looked towards Elijah. This wasn't going to be good…

Hi. Sorry this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!

~REVIEW~


	2. A Question to be Answered

_**A/N**_**hey. Yea this chapter is a bit of "love". Just so you know ;).**

Elijah was approaching to them, Elena felt as if her heart has stopped.

"Well hello there all of you. It is very nice to see you all, but what is this no Stephan? Oh… that's interesting," said Elijah.

"He didn't feel like coming out today." Damon replied with a calm voice. Elijah looked at his clock and said, "ah well time passes by so fast! I must go." And with that Elijah left.

"What is it that he wants?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Me. He wants to sacrifice me for the night and the day spell to break." Elena's voice shook and with that Damon gave her a large hug, kissing her forehead. "Everything will be fine, I'm here for you…" Before Damon could finish Elena gave him a peck on the lips to shut him up. Then it became a hot kiss, mixing their tongue. "Guys, if your gonna make out here I suggest not to do it in so much public since I'm the only one knows about the "situation". What are people going to think? That you're cheating on Stephan? Well I have some things to finish up with you're brother Elena so I shall be leaving too," said Bonnie with a smirk.

===_Bonnie and Jeremy===_

"J, are you there?" Bonnie entered Jeremy's room but didn't find him in his room, but instead heard the shower.

"Sorry, taking a shower. I'll be out soon. You could just hang around while you wait."

"Well you know, I already saw you undressed, saying that _I_ undressed you. And you _did_ look hot. So why don't I join you?"

"No, Elena might come home any moment or Jenna might come in and see us making out which is not so romantic."

"Well then I'll be waiting in your _bed_"

When Jeremy came out of the shower with a soaked towel around his hips he saw Bonnie laying there only in her underwear. Jeremy climbed on to his bed and kissed Bonnie pushing her onto her back.

===_Elena and Damon_===

"What do you think Elijah wanted? Kill me?" Elena asked seriously to Damon.

"Who knows what an original wants? You know their very spontaneous right?" Elena gave an ironic look.

"So you're never spontaneous."

"_No_" Damon swept Elena off her feet and in a blink of a second they were in Damon's room. They were kissing passionately, moving slowly yet fast to his bed.

"You and Stephan never had sex while you were dating for what a year and with me it only takes less than 1 week? Am I _that_ wanting?"

"Psh. _NO_. Okay _maybe_. But some how I just knew that he wasn't _the one._ You know? And we're not _that_ far yet. I'm not yet undressed."*Rip* Damon ripped her shirt and she was in her red bra and he pulled down her jeans and boots in nanoseconds after that rip. "Never mind."

"Well to my opinion red bras and thongs fit you very nice" Smirk. That smirk made Elena's body melt.

An hour later.

"I say that was a _painful_ experience! But, but, it was _okay_ I guess at the end." Elena said her head on Damon's chest.

"_Okay? _It was so much more satisfactory for me. And I think I did better than just _okay_."

"_Excuse me?_ It was my first time and yet you went like vampiric speed."

_Bzzz Bzzz_

Elena's phone was ringing. She saw the called ID and saw it was Jeremy.

"What do you want Jeremy?" Elena had answered her phone.

"Elena its Bonnie. I was just wondering if I could borrow some of your closes."

"Yea sure, but hey couldn't you have just texted? I was in a very important discussion with Damon."

"_Like?"_

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"NO WAY! You guys went _all_ the way? OMG was it peer pressure? If it was I'm super sorry, I wasn't forcing you to or anything—"

"No Bonnie, it wasn't peer pressure. It was just the flow of the mood."

"Oh…"

"Well I hope you find something you like in my closet."

"Thanks."

"Bonnie?" Damon asked. Elena glared.

"You know it with out even asking. You're a vampire, with super god listening skills."

"Do you want them too?"

"Yes. But unlike you I'm _human_"

"But I can change that."

Elena just gasped.

A/N So I ended with a question. I'm planning to write it after I get about 5 reviews and what you guys think about it. Remember to review please! THNX

:] JFABVB


End file.
